


All My Secrets

by Dark_Angel666



Category: Charmed, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel666/pseuds/Dark_Angel666





	All My Secrets

June, Monday  
4:24 pm 

" Nixy?" I look up at my cousin Phoebe who had walked into my room. I sigh softly as I had just been crying. I look up at her and try to smile. I'm pretty sure I failed at that.  

" Hey, Phoebe." I say in a sad , hollow voice. She blinks slowly. She sighs and sits beside me.

" What happened, ?". She asked me, kindly. I sighed, and took in a shuddering breath. I push my dark red hair out of my face. 

" I lost an innoccent today. And he was my best friend." I say in that hollow voice. My voice cracks and I start crying again. Phoebe hugs me and rubs my back. 

" oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry!" She said. " it happens to all of us. But I know it's hard. Why don't you come down with me, we can talk for a bit" she offered. I nodded slowly. 

" ok" I replied. " I'll be down in a minute." Phoebe nodded and went down stairs.  I stood up and went to the mirror. My full name is Phoenix. Everyone calls me Nixy though. I have dark red hair and one blue eye, one green eye. I'm so very pale and I don't tan. My friends in school would call me a vampire.  It was funny. I'm also short at 5'1". I'm 24. I'm currently a bartender at my cousin Piper's club. I sigh. I'm also a witch. a good witch at that. I have all the sisters powers, as they're the charmed ones. But I'm not as powerful. I just have all three powers. I currently live with Piper, Paige, and Phoebe. Their other sister, Prue had died. It was very sad. Well, I'm just a cousin. But they help take care of me.

I  walk out of my room and I walk down the steps and into the living room. I sit on the couch beside Phoebe and Piper. Paige isn't here right now. I sigh sadly and Phoebe rubs my back.

" Nixy, it wasn't your fault. We can't save everyone" Piper says. " I'm really sorry about your friend." I nod. He was such a great friend. 

" at least I killed the demon" I say softly. Piper and Phoebe nod. 

" will you go to work tonight?" phoebe asked.

" yeah, I think I will" I say distantly.

" you don't have to go if you don't want to, I understand". Piper says. I shake my head. 

" it will be good if I go" I say. " trust me"  Piper nods.

" if you say so" she says. I nod again. I'm sure of it. Work always helps take my mind off of things.

" well, I hope you feel better" Phoebe says. I nod.

" me too" I reply. 

*************************

5:23 pm 

Third pov 

Dean drove his car and Sam was asleep in the passengers side. They were in San Francisco. There was a lot of crazy things in here and they needed to investigate. 

Dean sighed and found a hotel. He pulled in and shook his brother awake. 

" Huh?". Sam said, waking up. Dean smiled.

" I found a hotel" he said. " c'Mon, Sammy"  Sam rubbed his eyes and nodded.  Dean had parked the car. He got out and so did Sam. They got their bags. Dean checked in. They got their room and headed over to it. Dean smiled and opened the door. Sam sat on the bed and sighed. Dean layed on the other bed. 

" let's go to a bar later" Dean said.

" sure thing, Dean" Sam Said slightly rolling his eyes. Dean smirked.


End file.
